Childhood Scars
by nootherwords
Summary: Prompt: After the steam press incident involving Franky's hand, Erica makes a visit to medical. Franky's vulnerability allows her to open up to Erica about her childhood. I'll leave this open, just in case I want to expand.


After Vera had informed her of the latest incident involving Franky and the stream press, Erica could not get the painful feeling out of her chest as she marched down the hallway to medical. The worry settling in her chest was unnerving. Erica needed to see Franky and she needed her to be okay. Erica got to the room just as the doctor was dressing Franky's hand. Erica saw the burn marks, the skin bubbles, it made something rip inside her heart.

"Who did this to you" Erica's voice demanding as the anger rose inside her.

Franky shakes her head. Erica was not stupid, she knew it was Jacs, all she needed was for Franky to say it. Erica tilts her head, pleading with Franky through her eyes.

"Can you give us some time please" Erica asks the guards and the doctor standing behind her. They nod and swiftly leave the room.

Erica just looks at her with those glistening puppy like eyes "Franky"

"Erica" Franky shoots back somewhat lacking that cocky charm Erica still gets flustered by.

"What happened" Erica asks softly.

"Stupid accident, never could work that steam press properly" Franky responds, not making complete eye contact with Erica.

Erica shifts, taking the seat next to the hospital bed. Erica watches as Franky's hand twitches ever so slightly. Erica does not need to think twice before she reaches out to hold Franky's hand, the one not covered in burns and bandages. Franky squeezes her hand like a death hold, afraid that Erica will disappear if she is not holding onto her hard enough. A part of Franky wants to run. She did not want to let her weaknesses filter through to the surface but the other part of her needs Erica to ground her. Erica squeezes back until Franky's hand relaxes in her own. They sit there in silence as the minutes pass, just staring at each other. Erica brushes her thumb over Franky's hand until the corners of Franky's mouth turn upwards into that classic smirk Erica is so used to. Erica grins back at her.

"Don't you have any work to do" Franky asks raising her eyebrows at Erica.

"I'm not going anywhere" Erica states, completely comfortable in their current situation. Franky gets it. All Erica wants is to understand why she is hurting. She wants to know why Franky keeps lashing out lately and refusing to see her Dad. She wants to know who Franky is.

"My mum," Franky starts but pauses to wipe at her eyes, she does not want to cry again, she has been doing that a lot lately "My mum she used to burn me when I was a kid"

Erica clenches her free hand. Sometimes she wishes she could have sheltered Franky from the life she had. Maybe then Franky would not be where she is today.

"She would blame me for Dad leaving. She'd order me around, too drunk to do anything herself and if I didn't do something right, she would burn me with her cigarettes or hit me until it left a mark" Franky pushes the bed covers back and pulls up her staple blue prison shirt, showing Erica the burn marks which she had turned into her own art.

Erica leans over and with her hand that is not gripping onto Franky's, softly tracing the marks "This….. It shouldn't have happened"

Franky shakes her head "Na but it did"

Erica half smiles at her "I like what you've done with it"

Franky shifts slightly, gripping Erica's hand a little harder "Dad told me once that the cherry blossom was a sign of a transition period of human suffering"

Erica feels her heart squeeze at that "He still comes to the prison every day"

"He left me, Erica. He didn't care for fifteen fucking years. He left me even when he knew what she was like. He fucking left me and he comes back now" Franky spits through gritted teeth as tears start falling on their own accord.

Erica leans forward to wipe the tears away from Franky's cheeks "I'm not excusing him for that, Franky, I can't even imagine what you went through but maybe you need this, to move on"

"It was the worst time of my life. Worse than this place. I always waited for him to come back. I waited for those big bear hugs and calming words. And I couldn't leave because I was just a kid" Franky explains.

"I'm sorry" Erica says as she lifts their joint hands and brushes a kiss against Franky's soft skin.

A shiver runs through Franky's body. The gesture leaves both women with tingles gracing their skin. Franky knows Erica will be the best thing that has ever happened to her. She knows that Erica is right. Erica stands from the chair, not breaking their hand hold.

"Don't-" Franky starts to plead but before she can finish her sentence Erica leans down, kissing Franky's lips so softly.

Just as quickly as the moment came, it's gone. Franky licks her lips and reaches up quickly, stealing another kiss.

Erica smiles that silly smile reserved just for Franky "I won't. Ever"

Franky sees something in Erica's eyes that tells her she can trust this woman standing beside her.

"I should go before they assume the worst of you. I'll come back as soon as I can" Erica says, squeezing Franky's hand one last time before reluctantly letting it go.

"Tell my Dad that I'll see him"

Erica nods, smiling as she turns and walks toward the door.

Franky calls out just before Erica reaches for the door handle "Erica, thank you"


End file.
